


Dipper and Mabel vs. McDonald's

by unGratefulNobody



Category: Gravity Falls, Regular Show, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing in Ketchup, Bestiality, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Nipple Clamps, Orgy, Sexual Abuse, Spitroasting, Stancest - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, big juicy burgers, don't cross the streams, for free post-traumatic stress counseling go to www.freeptsdtherapy.com, goodnight sweet prince, i remember first reading that before it got taken down, in memory of dipper goes to taco bell, meat grinder, one-cheek wonder, pinecest - Freeform, sin bin, this goes ot to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unGratefulNobody/pseuds/unGratefulNobody
Summary: this goes out to Dipper Goes to Taco Bell





	1. Morning Walk

It was a boring morning in the Mystery Shack one day so Dipper and Mabel decided to go for a walk in the woods. after all, their summer in Gravity Falls was almost over and they wanted to take advantage of their free time whenever they were able. They were just about to lock up the bag door and start off into the woods when Soos saw them leaving. 

 

"Hey doods mind if I tag along? Melody's flight is on layover so I'm kinda bored and stuff today" They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, guess so"

Dipper, Mabel and Soos were walking through the forest for hours they stumbled upon, crumbled up on the path a few McDonald's big mac wrappers. "That's weird...." Dipper muttered. "Hey guys, Isn't the nearest McDonald's in Portland...?" Soos and Mabel just shrugged because it wasn't really their thing. The further they walked, it took about half an hour more for them to hear any sign of civilization. Soon they were on the edge of a road, and with no car in sight. They must've gotten to one of the borderlines of Gravity Falls, because there across the street, in plain sight was a McDonald's and they all knew for sure none were in Gravity falls. "Must be new...?" Mabel wondered out loud. Soos spoke up too, "I don't know about you dudes but even though I don't like this stuff I'm pretty hungry. Wanna go inside?"

 

"Sure yeah Soos"  
"I'm not getting bacon!" Mabel shouted, and they both heard an oink coming from inside her backpack. Dipper groaned. "ugh...Mabel, WHY did you have to bring Waddles with." Mabel shrugged. "I didn't want him to feel left out!"  
  
And all three of them crossed the street and opened the door of the McDonald's, and the door rang.

* * *

 

"Garnpfhhh why are wephfhere-again?" Steven tried to speak through mouthfuls of burger. "Vacation." she muttered with a really creepy looking grin. Pearl and her Mystery Girl date were sitting at the table across from them. _Something's wrong..._.Garnet thought. Pearl isn't usually this....enthusiastic about eating. "hey Garnet what are you staring at...?" Garnet pointed to a very hungry-looking Pearl who was shoveling big mac after big mac in her mouth, with no end in sight. 

* * *

"Oh my god dudes," Soos whispered pointing to Pearl as they walked in. "I wish _I_  could eat as much as that and still stay that size." While Soos was busy staring at Pearl over that envious fact, Dipper reached over and gripped Mabel's ass with one hand and leaned close to her and whispered, _"Later when Soos is busy eating his food, meet me in the restroom."_

Mabel bit her lip and nodded; her, Soos and Dipper went up to the counter to order. Just as they finished ordering, They heard the boy with the Star shirt pipe up from his table across the room. "excuse me, could you mind grabbing me some extra ketchup packets please?" "Sure dood," Soos walked over to Steven and dropped them on his plate. Steven started squeezing out packet after packet and beginning on his 20th big mac. That's when Garnet spoke up. "Steven , you've had enough." 

 

"FUCK YOU BITCH, I'LL BE DONE WHEN I SAY I'M DONE!" Garnet's eyes went wide,  _what has come over him?? She thought._ Meanwhile As soos went to sit down with their food Dipper and Mabel we're running into the bathroom. 

Dipper slammed the door behind them and yanked Mabel's sweater off and Immediately stripped down to only his vest and told her to get under him. Mabel started to suck on his balls and Dipper let out a loud groan before holding her head to the floor and yanking on her hair so hard some of it was coming o--

* * *

Garnet had had enough of watching Steven stuff his face, what the fuck was going on here? "Pearl...what's wrong with Ste--"AGHUGHH!! PEARL HAVE SOME DECENCY!" Both Pearl and the mystery Girl ignored her as they were sitting on the table, Mystery Girl's arms wrapped around Pearl forcing her tongue down Pearl's throat while Pearl's mouth was still full of burger, and that just made chewed up globs of burger start falling out of Pearl's mouth getting all over her, Msytery Girl, the floor...

Somehow Soos was oblivious to all this, as he too was starting to get hungrier than he'd thought. he hand't even noticed that he'd began to dig into the twins food aswell, but he didn't care. Something in him was getting...turned on by his own hunger. What was in this food...? Soos began to notice a pressure in between his legs and his nipples pressing through his shirt but ignored them. He was getting too hungry.

 

_meanwhile, in the bathroom...._

 


	2. Bathroom Break

Dipper pulled Mabel up from the bathroom floor until she was on her knees and she moaned.. " _I want that dippingsauce..._ " Dipper grabbed her hair and immediately  _shoved_ the entire length of him into her mouth before she could decide to protest. Ignoring the frantic sounds of someone knocking at the bathroom door, he started face-fucking her tilol she was drooling, till her eyes started welling up, she was trying to say something to him, and her eyes were protesting, telling him to stop but Dipper ignored it. Even when her eyes began to water. As Mabel's face turned a tinge of blue and her arms weakly tried pushing him off of her, that sent him over the edge.

Dipper held her face down on his dick and he was cumming, and cumming, and cumming. He came so much it sarted drooling out the sides of her mouth and forming a puddle under them. He let her go and with a soft  _thud_ she fell down onto the floor. More knocking at the bathroom door and he groaned, but he ignored it.

"DUDE LET ME IN I NEED TO BARF UGHHHHHHH!!!!"

Again Dipper shut it out. He looked down. Seeing Mabel's body like that was too much for him and he came again. this time for some reason though, it burned. As soon as Dipper looked down and saw blood began to drip out of the tip of his cock, he got so shocked he passed out.

 Then with a heave Mordecai broke the door down and ran to the nearest toilet. He couldn't stop puking and he heard Rigby yelling for him in the hallway outside. "MORDECAIIIIII SOME CRAZY LADY IS CHASING MEE!!Rigby ran in screaming and got to the Doorway of the bathroom just as Garnet snuck up behind him. 

"AGH!!" Rigby yelped as Garnet hoisted him up under one arm and took another bite from her burger out of the other. Mordecai, oblivious to how creepy the situation was, just took one look at the burger and barfed again.  "Lady HOW can you eat that burger....these are disgusting!!!" Garnet shrugged, "I love them." She looked down at Rigby and bt her lip..."you and me are gonna do something fun..." As Garnet dragged Rigby away into the stock room Mordecai called out from the toilet stall "Have--*BARF** have fun on you--*BARF*r date dude!"

 Garnet finished her burger as she dragged Rigby into the storage room. She squinted and leaned towards the hallway, and heard Steven and the other boy and what sounded like...an old man? Moaning and groaning in the dining area? 

* * *

** DINING AREA POV **

_**Stan groaned as he pulled the chubby  stranger kid off his chubby. Steven looked up at Stan with a cum stained face and just grinned as his gem began to glow. Stan turned to his brother,"Unhhh...Ford, we should teach them a lesson for not inviting us to their little lunch, shouldn't we...?** _

_**Ford groaned in reply as he buried himself deep in Dipper's ass and Dipper began to sob...."Please Grunkle Ford...."  "Please what, Dipper?" he asked sternly. "Please...more..." Dipper moaned as he bagan to buck against him excitedly.**_  
  
_**Meanwhile Soos was transfixed in the corner, his hand rubbing furiously at his tiny little dick as he watched his new girl-crush eat the pink-haired girl out while the pink haired girl stuffed herself with more burgers. "These burgers....." she groaned.**_

* * *

 _Oh well,_ She thought. _I'll deal with that later._ "Now," she said to a terrified looking Rigby, "let's have LOADS of fun. Garnet summoned one of her gauntlets and grinned.

 

 

* * *

Mabel woke up on the bathroom floor and looked down. She was completely covered in cum and...blood? And where was Waddles...? She stood up shaking and called out, "WADDLESSSSS!!!!" No answer. Then all of a sudden she heard squealing coming from the direction of the kitchen "I'M COMING WADDLES!!!!" Mabel got to the kitchen door and BURST inside, but it was calm as can be and Waddles was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly an employee appeared before her. "hello miss, want a free big mac?" he asked.  _'Well...I guess it couldn't hurt...'_ Mabel thought. Her stomach was growling so she gladly took the burger and went down the kitchen looking for Waddles. Just as she was beginning to wonder why all the employees were ignoring her presence, she bit on something hard in her big mac. Mabel peeled back the buns and gasped.

 

Right there, on top of her patty, was a single hoof.

 


End file.
